1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to chairs having an adjustable backrest, and more specifically to chairs having a ratchet mechanism associated with the adjustable backrest.
2. Related Prior Art
It is generally known to provide chairs with a backrest that can be moved into various positions so as to increase the comfort of a person using the chair. It is also generally known to provide such chairs with a ratchet mechanism associated with the backrest so that the backrest is movable through a range of positions in a first direction but is prevented from moving in a direction opposite to the first direction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,710 illustrates a chair design providing a movable backrest and a ratchet mechanism associated with the backrest.